Hidden Feelings
by Sango2
Summary: The Senshi are making a movie, but can Rei and Usagi keep their true feelings hidden? Read and Find out! Rei/Usagi Shoujo-Ai! Please R


Disclaimer: Don't own BSSM.  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to go ahead and start posting my first SM fic also, seeing as how it will be about three to five chapters, exactly. It's going to be about Rei and Usagi. So, Let us get started... -Sango  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Hidden Feelings; by Sango-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
{Chapter 1: The Movie...}  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Where did you get the idea for this anyway, Minako?" Makoto asked, yawning whilst stretching her arms.  
  
"I just thought it'd be a great oppurtunity!" Mina replied, thrusting her right arm into the air. {And a way to meet some famous babes...} she added under her breath...  
  
The others all sighed, and Rei shook her head. A movie? Why on earth would the -sailor senshi- want to act in a -sailor v- movie anyways?  
  
"I think it'll be fun!" Usagi said, smiling brightly, with her arms behind her back. They were all dressed in their senshi uniforms, and to Rei, Usagi looked as beautiful as she ever did... (She is so cute when she smiles like that... Of course, it's not only when she's happy... She's always beautiful... to me, anyway...} thought Rei, continuing to stare at her, taking in her every move.  
  
"Um... Rei?" Makoto asked, tapping Rei on the shoulder, "Wakey Wakey." She waved her left hand infront of Rei's face, preventing her from looking at her princess, thus bringing her out of her -trance-...  
  
"What's up, Mako?" she asked, and Makoto sighs, "You are -weird-," the brunette replied, and walked back over to the other two.  
  
Rei shrugs her shoulders, not exactly sure what was up with Makoto, and turned back around, to find that Usagi was no longer there.  
  
"Usagi?" the miko questioned, looking around for her goldenhaired angel.  
  
She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist, and unfamiliar warmth around her abdomen, "Gotcha." Usagi whispered, simply, smiling, as she placed her chin on Rei's left shoulder.  
  
Rei felt heat rush to her cheeks, as she blushed slightly. She had never actually been quite -this- close to her princess... But, it was a wonderful feeling...  
  
"Places on the set, everyone!" the director shouted, causing Rei to nearly jump out of her skin. She wanted to tell someone to remind her to roast him later, for causing her princess' warmth to be taken away from her...  
  
The five inner senshi walked onto the set, Usagi naturally releasing Rei. The miko sighed. She -really- didn't want to take part in this -slaughtering- of the sailor senshi...  
  
"Oh, and guys, before we start, you may want to look at these," the director hands them a few papers. They were about what they were supposed to do.  
  
After carefully studying the sheets...  
  
"WHAT!?" Rei asked, rather loudly, "I'm s-supposed to -KISS- her!?"  
  
"You must be joking!?" Ami questioned.  
  
{Kiss Rei?} Usagi thought to herself...  
  
"What is this? A lesbian movie!?" shouted Makoto, her face hot red.  
  
Minako just stood there, looking around whistling, as if to say 'I am perfectly innocent. Don't look at me.'. She was the only one who didn't have to kiss another girl... {I can't believe it worked...} she thought, and smiled slyly.  
  
"Listen girls. We here at the studio, give the fans what they want, and they want to see the Sailor Senshi -together-," the director informed.  
  
"Well, A simple hug would have been just fine..." said Mako, but not loud enough for anyone to hear her.  
  
"Now, if there are no more complaints, Let's get this thing rolling!" he shouted again. The senshi took their places on the set, and prepared themselves for the start of the scene...  
  
"Final Scene. Take 1."  
  
"That may have been the hardest battle ever." Mercury said.  
  
"I still don't quite understand what he meant..." added Venus.  
  
"I'm just glad its over..." Jupiter said.  
  
{Wonderful.} Rei thought, feeling like saying 'I don't know them'. {i guess... I have to...} It was time for the part she had been dreading for a few moments now, when he gave them the scripts. Not that she wouldn't enjoy it, it was just that after getting a -taste- of her one true desire, it would be hard to let it go again... She looked over at Usagi, who looked to be slightly nervous... {I hope she doesn't hate me after this...}  
  
The director nods yes, the cameras turning to Rei and Usagi. The princess looks over at Rei, still with nervousness in her expression...  
  
Rei moves closer to Usagi, and wraps her arms around the goldenhaired princess. Usagi looks up into Rei's eyes. After a moment, Rei can feel Usagi's lips press against her own. The soft warm sensation felt better than anything she'd ever felt... And that was why she dreaded it...  
  
The miko is surprised to find that her friend doesn't back away after the few seconds it was supposed to last. Instead, she just moved closer to Rei, and wrapped her arms around the miko, tightening her grip all the while. Rei smiles, and holds onto her princess, until they eventually have to come up for air, stealing a few more light kisses as they do... Usagi and Rei held each other their in that spot for another moment, before loosening their grips on each other, and looking over at the other three senshi.  
  
Thankfully, the camera was pointing towards Rei and Usagi, because the other three were astonished to say the least. Their mouths hung agape, except for Minako, whos eyes were wide with excitement... {Don't tell me she planned it...} thought Rei, sighing.  
  
A while later, once they were finished with the scene, the director ran over to Rei and Usagi.  
  
"That was marvelous! The best kissing scene I've ever done! Are you two sure you haven't done this before?" the director questioned. Rei took it the guy was pleased...  
  
"No... We haven't..." Usagi said, blushing a light pink, as she looked up at Rei. Rei looked -very- nervous and was also a bright crimson color...  
  
Minako chooses this time to walk over to them...  
  
"That was wonderful, you two. I didn't think ya had it in ya." Minako said, smiling slyly.  
  
Rei said, "Usagi. Go ask how Mako and Ami are. This could get gruesome..." Usagi nodded, and left, allowing Rei to look back over at Minako.  
  
"Minako, Once I find out what you had to do with this, I'm first going to fry you, then chop you into tiny pieces, then I'm going to fry you again, then I'll take the ashes, burry them deep in the ground in miscellanius places all around the world, ask Usagi-chan to use the ginsuishou to bring you back, then fry you again!" Rei nearly shouted, forming a fist with her right hand, and taking a deep breath. The director had backed away, and was scared to death...  
  
"O-Okay, R-Rei-san. I didn't have n-nuthing to do with it. I swear." Mina said, holding her hands up defensivly. Rei smiled triumphantly, "But, Could you let me talk to the director here, for a few moments?" Mina asked.  
  
"Hmph." Rei grunted, and walked out of the studio.  
  
"Now, That was great work. Thanks for using my idea." Mina said, and looked around. Once she was sure no one was around, she handed the guy something, and he stuffed it in his pocket immediately, with a sly smile.  
  
"So, How long will it be until we get a copy of the movie?" Minako asked the director...  
  
~-Later That Day-~  
  
Usagi was walking towards her house. They would all be receiving a free copy of the movie within a couple weeks. She remembered that last scene... She had enjoyed it too. Usagi placed her index finger on her lips, giggling a time or two. She couldn't have feelings for another girl... Right? Usagi shrugged it off, as soon as she sees the path up to Hikawa Jinja. She could always stop by, and talk to Rei a while, before going on home...   
  
The princess made a detour, walking across the street, seeing as how there weren't many cars around, and then made her way up the path... The lighting was lovely, and the cherry blossoms that fell all around made it even better. {I guess I should appologize for what he made us do... Although, I liked it... I wonder if she did?...} She sighs, upon seeing Hikawa Shrine...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
{To Be Continued...}  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Author's Notes: So how was it? If you want me to continue, Review and say so! Of course, I am going to update anyway, but it may speed things up a bit the more reviews! ^_^! They encourage me to try my best when writing, along with I sometimes write faster... Well, Thank you! If there is something you think I could do to make this more interesting, tell me! Well, That's all for now! -Sango 


End file.
